Apariencias
by Evelyn Cullen de Black
Summary: Ella lo extraña demasiado, pero no sabe el por que, el no quiere seguir acostumbrandose a ella, por que lo botara, cuando su esposo Ron se lo pida. Pero cuando nadie esta cerca de ella el la apoyara y ya no podra dejarla ir jamas...
1. Prologo

Todos los personajes son de J. Roligwn las locuras para los cuales son utilizados son mías.

Hola aquí esa mi primer proyecto espero que sea de su agrado

(Subí primero, último deseo, pero este lo empecé primero)

_No solo veas aprende a observar. Hay cosas más allá __de las apariencias._

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

'-*Prologo *-'

_Habían pasado seis años de la terrible guerra donde por supuesto Harry había resultado Triunfador. Pero no todos los meritos habían sido del "Trió Dorado" Draco Malfoy había conspirado y planeado la cuartada perfecta para que lo detuvieran, pero no se ilusionen no se había vuelto aliado por que quisiera, simplemente sabia quien iba a hacer el vencedor y él quería vivir bien toda su vida, no en una asquerosa celda de azcaban. _

_Todo era un mal recuerdo ahora todos llevaban una vida tan normal como se lo permitía su magia. Harry ya no podía esperar más, sabía que ya no había peligro, en cuanto salieron de Hogwarts le pidió matrimonio a Ginny quien asistió gustosa la boda se organizo año después en un bello jardín. Los padres de la pelirroja echaron la casa por la ventana, los padrinos por su puesto fueron sus amigos de toda la vida y feliz pareja Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger los cuales aprovecharon la ocasión para comprometerse aunque no se lo anunciaron a nadie hasta meses después. Hermione y Ron tardaron más en casarse por que la castaña insistía en terminar una carrera. Así que esto sucedió dos años después, se conocían desde niños así que no había duda de que serian inmensamente felices, la ceremonia fue muy recatada pero encantadora donde asistieron principalmente amigos íntimos. Pero Hermione sentía un vacio alguien le faltaba pero al mismo tiempo no sería bien recibido por su propio esposo ni por sus amistades así que solo le quedaba tratar de no hacerle caso a ese pequeño detalle._

_Llego el momento más especial de la fiesta su primer baile como esposos, claro Ron tuvo que estar practicando desde la boda de Harry y aun así no se había convertido en un gran bailarín así que estaba extremadamente nervioso pero logro contenerse guio a Hermione hasta la pista de baile tomo con delicadeza su mano y la otra la poso en su cintura acerco su boca hasta su oído y le susurro con una voz extremadamente tierna: "Este momento es mejor de lo había soñado o quizás este es mi verdadero sueño del que nunca quiero despertar Te Amo", consiguió en la castaña un ligero sonrojar en sus mejillas y comenzaron a bailar lentamente con las sensaciones a flor de piel disfrutando cada minuto infinitamente con la sensación de que el mundo se había detenido, Hermione miraba a Ron y se imaginaba toda una vida junto a ese hombre con una juventud interminable y esa chispa en sus ojos que la había enamorado, mientras tanto él pensaba en ella como un Ángel, cuánto tiempo había desperdiciado sin ella pero sabía que desde ahora la vería todos los días de su vida y lo haría feliz solo con hacerlo no cabía duda la amaba, cambio la música y Los demás invitados se acercaron a bailar con la pareja el resto de la fiesta fue excepcional. A las tres de la mañana los invitados se fueron retirando, Harry prometió quedarse a arreglar todo para que ellos disfrutaran el resto de la noche._

_A los dos días la pareja tuvo que abandonar todo lo que tuvieran que hacer para irse a disfrutar del regalo de bodas de Luna dos semanas en Hawái donde Hermione desapareció toda muestra de cordura para divertirse al máximo con la persona que mas amaba en ese momento, claro cuando regresaron al menos ella necesito otras dos semanas para descansar de su Luna de Miel._

_Llegaron a su nuevo hogar una casa blanca con dos habitaciones, modesta por supuesto y con un estilo bastante extraño ya que se combinaban los gustos de los dos. Después de desempacar y tener un rato de tranquilidad se dispusieron a abrir el resto de los obsequios de su boda, había juego de cubiertos, bajillas, plumas mágicas, juego de toallas, esencias que cambiaban de acuerdo con el humor de la pareja y un sinfín de cosas._

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_*-Narrado por Ron-*_

_Saque a Herms casi arrastrando de la habitación para abrir los regalos _

—_Ron estoy agotada cinco minutos mas no se van a ir, solo cinco minutos._

—_Herms por favor nuestros amigos se sentirán mal si saben que no nos importa lo que nos regalen — Estaba tan entusiasmado que con unas palabritas la convencí._

_Ok, eres un manipulador – me beso en una mejilla yo solo sonreí como tonto_

_Empezamos a abrir un montón de regalos de personas que no estaba seguro si conocía y guardamos los más importantes para el final._

_Harry y Ginny nos han regalado un par de lámparas con polvo de estrellas para la habitación._

_Saque la tarjeta que venía anexa y _

_la leí en voz alta_

_Queridos amigos siempre supe que terminarían juntos, espero que sean muy felices y que nos dejen ser padrino de sus hijos saben que los queremos y espero que les haya gustado nuestro pequeño obsequio con todo__ nuestro cariño. Harry y Ginny Potter._

_Que desesperados, nos acabamos de casar y ya quieren sobrinos — me reí bajito y por un momento imagine a aquellos niños que serian mis hijos._

_Me toca a mi abrir un regalo –dije como si estuviera haciendo berrinche_

_Era una caja pequeña redonda color blanco con un moño en un tono crema lo abrí era de mi madre mes sorprendió lo que encontré un recetario también había un vociferador que no estuve muy seguro de abrir porque me recordó tiempos pasados._

_Como sé que Ron no sabe hacer nada y tú no eres muy buena cocinando encontré el mejor regalo un recetario para que ese bueno para nada se ponga a hacer algo productivo, espero que tu mi querida Herms puedas enseñarle algo productivo porque yo no pude me has quitado a uno — no digas eso de nuestro hijo la vas a desilusionar y lo avergüenzas mujer, no le hagan caso yo les mando un patito de hule dicen que eso es lo que se regala en una boda que disfruten regarlo._

_Si tu mamá me hubiera dicho eso antes no te hubiera aceptado, pero a un abra tiempo de regresarte ja ja ja ja ja. Por otro lado tendré que explicarle lo de los patos a tu papá — yo estaba rojo como un tomate no sé si de ira o de vergüenza pero solo le dedique un hay que graciosa, mientras ella no paraba de reír._

_Después de un rato solo quedaba un obsequio una caja mediana rectangular perfectamente envuelto con un papel plateado y un pequeño moño dorado lo hacía ver bastante elegante me pregunte de quien ere pero no lo reconocí. Herms lo vio y lo tomo casi inmediatamente pero no lo abrió dijo que tenía algo que hacer y se lo llevo con ella a nuestro cuarto me dejo muy pensativo supongo que cosas de mujeres._

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_*- Narrado por Hermione-*_

—_Vi la cajita rectangular con el papel plateado supe que era de él, no podía ser de nadie más, Ron no podía enterarse así que la tome invente una excusa y me metí al cuarto cerré con llave y lo abrí con extremo cuidado adentro había una tarjeta con caligrafía perfecta_

_**No dudo en lo mas mínimo que tu boda fue esplendía y que te veías muy bien con el vestido que te ayude a escoger, espero que igualmente disfrutes tu Luna de Miel. Espero que nadie intercepte este regalo y te cause problemas pero tenía la necesidad de**__**enviarlo espero que sea de tu agrado. Atesora todos los buenos momentos por que serán alegrías del futuro con cariño tu peor enemigo **_

_Me quede con la boca abierta por más de un minuto quizá tenía la esperanza de que participara de una forma en este momento de mi vida pero sabía que era imposible, parece que leyó mis pensamientos y me demostró lo contrario. Ahora estaba segura que no me había equivocado en aceptarlo inconscientemente como amigo._

_Envuelto en un ligero papel verde esmeralda dentro de la cajita había un lindo portarretratos de pasta dura con la imagen de un bello paisaje con un acantilado, por supuesto estaba encantado y se veía maravilloso había otra pequeña nota._

_**Para que recuerdes vivir tu vida al máximo.**_

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Lo que Hermione no sabía era que ese álbum no tendría ninguna foto de Ron_

_*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-_

_***-*/FINITO/*-***_

_**Bueno este es el primer capítulo espero que sea de su agrado y que me hagan saber mis errores, la verdad ya no sé ni que rumbo tomara esta historia.**_

_**Espero que no haya muchos errores ortográficos o dedazoz…**_


	2. La carrera

Cap. 1 La carrera

Espero no confundirlos pero creo que hare este y un capítulo más en retroceso

_En el lugar menos esperado tu destino te encuentra de frente_

_*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*_

_Envuelto en un ligero papel verde esmeralda dentro de la cajita había un lindo portarretratos de pasta dura con la imagen de un bello paisaje con un acantilado, por supuesto estaba encantado y se veía maravilloso había otra pequeña nota._

*-*{**Flash Back**}*-*

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

*-Narrado por Hermione-*

Hoy empieza el plazo para mandar las solicitudes de la Universidad, claro en nuestro caso ya todo está listo, si no fuera por mi Harry y Ron no tendrían nada listo, si no los hubiera estado molestando desde hace tres meses y si Ron no estuviera tan emocionado con la boda que a mí me pone más bien nerviosa.

—Ahora todo es trabajo de las lechuzas — dije bastante satisfecha.

—Tendré mucho tiempo con Ginny, gracias por eso — dijo mi amigo en un tono pícaro.

—Ni te creas Herms nos tendrá estudiando — dijo Ron con una sonrisa traviesa

—Cierto el próximo Lunes empezaremos, así por lo menos obtendré un ocho — dije más para mí misma.

—Siempre dices lo mismo. Y en cuanto a ti "amigo" gracias por recordarle a nuestro verdugo sus deberes — dijo el moreno carcajeándose.

Fingí indignación, y segundos después inicie una pelea de almohadas, que fue interrumpida con la pregunta que menos quería oír pero sabía igualmente que llegaría.

—Por cierto Herms y cuales fueron tus opciones — Dijo Harry con verdadera duda en su mirada.

— Yo siempre supuse que las mismas que nosotros — dijo Ron, ¿optimista? Acaso.

— Se enteraran cuando entremos a clases, si es que quedo — no tengo idea de cómo cambiar el tema.

— Anda Herms dinos — dijo mi amigo con voz persuasiva.

— ¿No nos tienes confianza? — dijo ron abrazándome por la cintura.

— Bien les diré pero prometan que no se enfadaran y que trataran de comprender — la bomba está a punto de estallar.

— Lo prometemos — dijeron divertidos al unísono

— Estudiare en el Colegio Internacional de Diseño en Londres — Dije titubeando.

— ¿Qué? — otra vez al unísono, pero ahora sin rastro de diversión.

— Pero a ti nunca te ha gustado eso de la moda o como sea — se apresuro a decir Ron casi perplejo.

— Además eres la mejor bruja que conozco, no puedes desperdiciarlo así — completo Harry.

Dijeron que no se iban a alterar y tiene que dejarme explicarles — dije tan rápido como pude.

Te oímos — al unísono de nuevo, empiezo a creer que se leen la mente.

— Desde el primer año en Howarts hemos estado luchando por mantenernos con vida, y necesito un poco de paz, quiero olvidar a todas las personas que murieron, ya no quiero oírlas en mis pesadillas, yo se que al final ganamos. Pero no quiero vivir el resto de mi vida en el pasado — se me salieron algunas lágrimas involuntarias al recordar todo ese horror.

—Además amo ser bruja, y seguiré usando mi magia. Y gracias a ustedes seguiré estudiando ya que son unos irresponsables y les tendré que ayudar — dije entre la risa y el llanto.

— Tal vez tengas razón en ese punto, y creo que la culpa de eso la tengo yo — dijo Harry cuando me dio un gran abrazo de oso. Reflexivo y triste a la vez.

— No Harry, tú no tienes la culpa de nada, yo escogí seguirte y no me arrepiento, solo que esa no es mi vocación. — dije riendo pero con seguridad.

— A todo esto porque moda Herms? — dijo Ron con verdadera duda dibujada en sus facciones.

— Yo sé que no soy nada buena en ese asunto, pero siempre me ha gustado, y no precisamente en la ropa, no se me gustaría remodelar casas, o cosas a si — los dos se quedaron pensativos como si no me creyeran.

¿Era tan poco creíble?, bueno aunque solo era una parte de la verdad ya que la otra me daba bastante vergüenza como les iba a decir que quería demostrarme a mi misma que guardaba aunque sea un poco de feminidad muy adentro de mi. Sentí una necesidad de romper el silencio.

— ¿Entonces me apoyan o no? — en realidad necesitaba que me dijeran que sí.

— Hasta el final — dijo Ron

— Por siempre — siguió Harry. —Como de brindis ja, ja, ja.

— Gracias chicos — corrí a abrazarlos.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Después de tantos años de estar regido por algo más grande que él, y haber perdido tanto tiempo, había roto sus cadenas y había apoyado a la orden para su propia salvación, y ahora estaba libre de culpas.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

*-Narrado por Draco-*

—Muerto mi padre y con el apoyo de mi madre puedo hacer lo que quiero y eso es justamente lo que voy a hacer, pansy no me vas a convencer.

— Pero Draco una escuela Muggle — dijo perpleja mi mejor amiga.

—Es lo mejor para todos entiéndelo — me limite a responder.

— Tu odias a los Muggles recuerdas. —dijo la morena recriminándome

—Estas mal los odiaba mi padre, yo solo era su sombra pero no mas — dije un poco molesto por recordar viejos tiempos.

—Bueno entonces dame una verdadera explicación — lo dijo con ese tono de más vale que me digas o te lanzare un crucio. Así que no me quedaba de otra que decirle.

— ¿Si te doy una explicación lo bastante buena prometes apoyarme y dejar de molestar?

— Posiblemente — dijo riendo.

— ¡¿Pansy?!

— Ok. — dijo las morena aun sin dejar de sonreír.

— Quiero alejarme un tiempo de todo mi pasado. Estoy arto de que haya buenos y malos y por sobre todo que ambos me juzguen. Además voy a hacer algo que mas que gustarme me fascina y conoceré gente nueva, es como volver a empezar y es justamente lo que quiero te guste o no. — Aunque estaba acostumbrado a demostrar mis sentimientos con pans y mi madre, todavía era un poco molesto.

— Pues me convenciste, y si no es verdad eres muy bueno para fingir, tienes mi apoyo como siempre — fue y me dio un abrazo tierno.

Hicimos planes a futuro, donde yo era un gran diseñador y le hacía ropa exclusiva solo a ella, el día en el que nos casábamos por que según ella sería una boda doble y un montón de cosas que yo no me creí y que ha ella la ilusionaban más que bastante, yo no la detuve me encantaba verla feliz. Así nos quedamos dormidos en el incomodo sillón de su departamento.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*--*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

_***-*/FINITO/*-***_

_**Creo que estoy conforme con lo que hice, cuando estoy depre es cuando más me salen las cosas. Es que me asaltaron y me robaron mi cámara, así que si alguien le quiere dar asilo político una loca será Bienvenido ya que mi país no es seguro. Bueno si dejan reviews seré feliz.**_

_***/* Es posible que haga un one – shot **_

_***/* Besos de Chocolate */***_


	3. La Amistad

Cap. 2 La Amistad

: P

Lunatika

Los personajes no son míos, son de J.R. y jamás pensaría en robármelos. Eso creo no no es cierto ya enserio aquí les dejo otro cap.

Les deseo una lectura amena y relajante

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

*-*{**Flash Back**}*-*

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Son las 5 de la mañana Hermione se levanta con su bata azul de noche, se mete a la regadera afuera ya está todo listo para su primer día de escuela un conjunto de vestir color gris con una blusa blanca y zapatillas negras.

Ya eran las 6:15 y ella salió apresurada a su tocador no tenía idea de cómo peinarse, por fin lo decidió se alació el cabello y se hizo una coleta perfecta, excepto por el mechón rebelde que le caía en la frente, se puso un poco de sombra blanca y se delineo con negro un poco de gloss. Se vio en el espejo y le agrado lo que veía estaba segura que la primera impresión era siempre la que importaba. Salió con una mochila portafolio hacia la escuela lista para comenzar lo que para ella sería el comienzo de una de las etapas más felices de su vida.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

*-Narrado Por Draco-*

Mi despertador no paraba de sonar, por fin me di por vencido y me pare, salí de mi habitación en busca de una humeante taza de té en el comedor ya me esperaba un desayuno completo junto con mi madre y mi mejor amiga, todavía no entiendo cómo es que a veces llega tan temprano, tengo la sospecha de que duerme aquí.

—Buenos días — dije metódicamente

— Ahora vienes a vestirme, Parkinson — agregue con sarcasmo

—En realidad, vengo a ver tu hazaña — dijo riendo.

—Como te odio — dije, dispuesto a seguir peleando

— Hijo apresúrate, o llegaras tarde — dijo mi madre con una nota de entusiasmo en la voz.

— Ok — me apresure a desayunar, me metí a la ducha, cuando salí Pansy estaba parada en el umbral esperándome, con un traje negro, zapatos a juego, camisa blanca y una corbata de seda verde. _Tenemos el mismo buen gusto_.

Salí hacia la escuela en mi porche ahumado, desgraciadamente siendo manejado por mí mejor amiga, me dejo en la entrada, me deseo suerte y prometió que vendría puntual a la salida y más le vale.

El Colegio es un Campus enorme con estilo barroco, no pude haber hecho mejor elección, camine por los pasillos con cierta indiferencia, las chicas me miraban y unas hasta me guiñaban el ojo pero yo ya estaba acostumbrado. De pronto vi entre tantos estudiantes a una cierta castaña que yo conocía muy bien, Hermione la sabelotodo Granger, yo y mi suerte de todos los lugares ella tenía que estar aquí. Si hubiéramos sido grandes amigos, tal vez hubiera corrido a abrazarla con lagrimas en los ojos, pero para su desgracia nos odiamos y yo nunca llegaría tan bajo.

Me dirigí a mi primera clase en el edificio "M", sin tomarle mucha importancia a mis pensamientos.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

*-Narrado por Hermione-*

Entre a mi primera clase del día, pero no sabía con lo que me iba a encontrar o mejor dicho con quien.

—Buenos Días Profesor, me permite pasar — dije, descubriendo que el salón ya estaba completo.

—Claro señorita, estamos por comenzar, a y no más retrasos por favor — dijo una señora de mediana edad, muy refinada. **Primer error.**

— Gracias, no volverá a pasar — comencé a caminar buscando una banca vacía encontré una al final de una fila, me senté y saque una libreta de anotaciones, por alguna extraña razón mi mirada se desvió a la siguiente fila unas bancas más adelante y hay estaba un rubio, con una tez muy clara y de unos inconfundibles ojos grises, claro era nada más y nada menos que Draco Malfoy. Espera que dije: ¿Draco Malfoy?, aquí, no, no puede ser posible, estoy sufriendo de alucinaciones graves por los nervios, me talle los ojos una y otra vez pero la imagen no parecía desvanecerse.

—Señorita Granger, conteste, se encuentra bien — oí una voz que me saco de mis cavilaciones.

—Perdón que pasó, mande — fue lo único que mi cerebro pudo procesar.

— Le pido de la manera más atenta que me ponga atención o que se retire — dijo con una nota de enojo en su voz. **Segundo Error**

—Me puedo retirar — mi cerebro y mi boca no tenían conexión, la maestra me miro confundida pero me dejo salir, recogí mis cosas y me fui de ahí lo más rápido posible. **Tercer Error**

Me tome el día libre, ya no podía hacer más, tenia miles de hipótesis en mi mente, pero en todas el tenia un objetivo destruirme y por último las deseche todas, casi por completo. De una cosa si estaba segura NO podía decírselo a nadie.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Pasaron las semanas, hasta uno o tres meses y yo seguí observándolo desde mi lugar, sin decirle una palabra, hasta que un día el me retuvo en corredor y me llevo voluntariamente a fuerzas, a tomar un café.

—Si Hermione, soy Draco Malfoy. — me dijo con seguridad.

— ¿Pe…pe...ro… que… ha… ces aquí? — logre decirle

— Lo que tu estudiando, o no lo has notado. No, no tengo ningún plan maléfico, por si lo estas pensando. Dijo sonriendo.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso? — dije frunciendo el ceño

— ¡que tu no me imaginas con Muggles y yo no te imagino en esto del diseño!, cada quien tendrá sus razones pero es algo irónico, no crees.

—Pues si — dije analizando la situación y también sonreí

—Ahora para que sea más irónico el asunto, te ofrezco empezar desde cero — dijo con bastante seriedad. Me quede perpleja

— Esta bien, ¿algún día podríamos ser hasta amigos no? — a veces mi cerebro se apaga y mi boca dice cada tontería.

La tarde siguió así, platicamos unas cuantas horas sobre banalidades y cosas relativas.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Pansy paso puntualmente por mí como siempre lo había hecho desde el primer día de clases, claro a cambio mi porche era de su propiedad de lunes a sábado de 7:00 am a 12:00 pm.

Hola guapo — dijo abriéndome la puerta del copiloto. Supongo que en navidad le regalare un coche idéntico al mío.

—Hoy en la tarde te voy a presentar a una amiga — creo que ya ha llegado el momento de que Pansy se entere de cuanto he cambiado.

—Ya me imagino una de tus "amiguitas", ni me la presentes, no duran mucho — ya se olvido de que no estamos en Howarts.

—Parkinson, no te arrepentirás de ir, te llevaras una gran sorpresa. — ni se imagina la sorpresita que se va a llevar. Llegamos a su departamento.

—Bueno, hoy el carro es mío, paso por ti a las 4:30 en punto, ponte guapa.

—Mas no se puede, nos vemos. — dijo sonriendo.

Y si cuando llegamos al restaurant se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver a Hermione Granger, pero no lo tomo para nada mal pasamos una velada espléndida y cuando terminamos pase a dejar a Granger, Pansy me bombardeo con muchas preguntas agobiantes, hasta que le deje claro que Hermione estaba comprometida con el pelos de zanahoria.

Pero no Pansy nunca se conforma, fue y le dijo a mi madre, quien prácticamente me obligo a invitarla a comer la próxima semana, a esta casa que le trae tantos malos recuerdos.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Querido Diario:_

_Dentro de uno días, acabo la carrera en diseño de interiores, después de todo no soy tan mala con eso del estilo, bueno y he tenido mucha ayuda de mi enemigo favorito D.M. quien también se gradúa pero en modismo, a veces pienso que después de todo el me ha dado tanto y yo no le he correspondió, el mismo está terminando de diseñar el vestido para mi boda que será dentro de unos meses, nunca pensé que diría esto pero en realidad extrañare mucho a esa serpiente. Aunque Narcisa quiere que los siga visitando, no ce que vaya a pasar después, aparte no le he dicho nada a nadie y me remuerde la conciencia es como si estuviera traicionando a mis amigos y por supuesto a mi prometido pero creo que todo es mejor así._

_H.G_

_*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*_

_***-*/FINITO/*-***_

**Hola, **

**Muchas gracias por leer, enserio me encantan sus reviews y los quiero así de mucho 100000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**No les agradezco personalmente por qué no tengo internet en mi casa, y es todo un proceso, pero díganme que opinan acepto jitomates, lechuga y todo con lo que se pueda hacer una ensalada.**

***-Un abrazo y un beso de vainilla-***

**Notas Importantes:**

**1.- Hay algo importante que debí poner en este cap. Pero como me enfoque demasiado en Hermione y Draco no lo puse. A Ron lo estreso la carrera re Auror y se salió para jugar en la liga internacional.**

**2.- (*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*) cambio de escena**

**3.- (________________) cambio de narrador**

**4.- (___________ / *-*-*-*-*-*-) ambos**


	4. El Emple0

{Apariencias}

Cap. III. El Empleo

Ningún personaje me pertenece, solo me gusta escribir sobre ellos

:p Espero que estén súper.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

*/-Narrado por Hermione-/*

—Ya deberías estar en el entrenamiento — Ron seguía viendo la televisión.

—Nos vemos en la noche — dije dirigiéndome hacia la puerta con cierta prisa Draco ya debe de estar desesperado.

— ¿A dónde vas Herms? — dijo Ron con un trozo de algo en la boca.

—A una entrevista de trabajo, te lo dije ayer — no puedo creer que me ponga tan poca atención.

— ¿Quieres que te lleve?, ¿Con quién vas a ir?, ¿Estás segura de la dirección? — cuando más se me hace tarde empieza de sobre protector.

—Si, a todas tus preguntas, se me hace tarde — Salí disparada antes de que me detuviera con más preguntas o se decidiera a llevarme, la verdad ni le puso atención conteste por contestar.

Me asegure que fuera un lugar seguro para usar magia saque mi varita y me transporte hacia el lugar donde Draco me esperaba.

—Hola — dije nerviosa, con lo desesperado que es, ya lo estoy oyendo diciéndome lo importante de la puntualidad.

—Buenas Noches — dijo sonriendo, viendo hacia la muñeca donde traía su reloj.

—Perdón, perdón, pero ya estoy aquí — dije sonriendo, no puedo creer que con la persona que mas detestaba en mi niñez me lleve también ahora.

—Bueno, pues súbete y abróchate el cinturón, por que debido a tu retraso me iré a turbo — sonreía como un niño cuando lo descubren haciendo una travesura. Con lo mucho que odio la velocidad.

—Pero Draco —proteste pese a que ya tenía el cinturón acomodado y estábamos listos para irnos.

—Yo no soy el que llego tarde, o no quieres conseguir el trabajo — odio cuando me manipula maldito hurón botador.

—Solo porque tienes buenos contactos si no te juro que….

—A ósea que solo soy tu amigo por mis contactos he?

—Como siempre al señor Malfoy no se le puede hacer un comentario por que se ofende. — dije riendo y volteándome como si ahora yo fuera la indignada. El resto del camino no la pasamos así, peleando por trivialidades.

—Llegamos a la corporación "La moda y el estilo hasta en el aire que respiras"™ — dijo con una nota entusiasmo en su voz, y como no lo iba a decir si era un edificio gigantesco, donde no ce podía ver nada más que belleza. Y por supuesto él trabajaba hay y sin necesidad de un Imperio. Espero correr con la misma suerte.

—Bueno, antes de entrar tienes que recordar 3 cosas: 1ra: Solo hay tres bacantes 2da: Solo contratan a los mejores, así que tienes que demostrarles porque eres la mejor. 3ra: Sabes que yo estoy aquí para apoyarte. — dijo todo con seriedad y gráficamente con sus dedos.

—Estoy Lista— dije acomodándome el cabello y bajándome del auto.

—Eso espero, vamos — Yo no sé porque duda tanto de mí, me agarro del brazo y entro a la imponente empresa. Estuvimos media hora esperando en la sala de entrevistas hasta que salió un hombre de 1.70 cabello castaño obscuro tez blanca y con aire vivaracho.

—Señorita Hermione Jane Granger, es su turno —yo sabía que lo conocía de alguna parte, pero no lograba recordarlo, hasta su tono de voz se me hacía muy familiar

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

*-Narrado por Draco-*

—Blaise — exclame como si de verdad fuera una sorpresa verlo, lo único cierto es que me debía muchos favores.

—Draco Malfoy —dijo con entusiasmo acercándose para mirarme más de cerca.

—Pues sí, soy yo

—Y que haces por aquí — Blaise recuerda que la curiosidad mato al gato.

—Vine a acompañar a Hermione a su entrevista de trabajo — dije con un tono casual, pero bien sabía que él iba a entender el doble sentido de mis palabras. Me miro con incredulidad un rato pero no dijo nada respecto al tema.

—No la hagamos esperar, puede pasar por aquí por favor — dijo enfocando su mirada más bien a mí. Los dos entraron y yo subí un rato a mi piso para ver cuántas órdenes de tela me habían llegado ya. Regrese a la sala entrevista después de una hora y Granger ya me esperaba con una cara que me confirmaba su contratación.

—Y como te fue — como si no lo supiera ya.

—Me contrataron — xD (risa), creo que eso era obvio

— ¿y cuando empiezas?

—El próximo lunes — sí que es rápido Blaise

—Espero que tu no hallas tenido que ver — esa castaña me pisa los talones

—Claro que no, solo le regale un sobre lleno de dinero — intente hacer una broma.

—Menos mal, creí que lo habías sobornado —Dijo con un toque de sarcasmo.

—Bueno ya vámonos porque si no el pelos de zanahoria se va a molestar — todavía no se me quita esa costumbre de referirme a wesley por medio de sus apodos.

— ¡DRACO! , pero tienes razón — es tan divertido cuando ni ella misma se entiende. Arranque a toda velocidad y en media hora ya estábamos en la esquina de su casa, donde me permitía dejarla.

—Hasta luego Granger

—Hasta el lunes y gracias Dreiko — dijo despidiéndose con un ademan de mano.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*--*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

_¿Qué le pasaba? Yo sabía qué era: ¡Estaba casada! ¡Y más todavía! Felizmente casada. Su amor por el vampiro iba más allá de los límites de la cordura, y era incuestionable. Y también estaba embarazada, embarazadísima.__1_

— ¿Quien?— Ya ni leer puedo, quien estará molestando ahora. Me acerque hacia la puerta.

—Blaise — hoy la voz amistosa de mi ex compañero de clases.

—Un momento — guarde el libro muggle en el anaquel y me dirigí a la puerta.

— ¿Qué haces serpiente?, no me digas que estas acompañado — ya sé por dónde vas

—Claro que no, estaba leyendo un poco de Hombres Lobo — pues de mí no obtendría absolutamente nada.

—Entonces Hermione es tu amante en turno

—Pues no, y si así lo fuera que te importa

—Eso es un sí, mi pregunta es porque la tratas tan bien —medito para sí mismo, con lo que me enoja que se metan en mi vida, y más si lo hacen así tan sínicamente como si yo no estuviera ahí.

— Lo que tú digas Blaise

En ese momento tocaron de nuevo la puerta espero que no sea otra visita inesperada, ya tengo suficiente con la interrupción de Blaise.

— ¿Quien? —dijo una elfina domestica

—Pansy

—Señorita Parkinson, el señorito Draco está en la sala de estar con el señorito Blaise.

— ¿Señorito?, ¿Draco?, ¿De dónde? — Blaise se burló

—Blaise que milagro

—Hay que visitar a los amigos o no

— Si tu lo dices, y que me cuentas

—El que tiene que contar algo aquí es Draco no yo

— ¿Por qué?

—Adivina a quien acompaño a hacer una entrevista de trabajo a la empresa

Bufe

— Pues no tengo idea, ¿A quién? —inquirió, aunque ya tenía la respuesta.

—La leona de Hermione Granger.

—Ha yo pensaba que a alguien más importante, simplemente le debíamos un favor y pues ya se lo pagamos eso es todo verdad Draco. Asentí

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Después de mucho tiempo, por fin logramos deshacernos de Blaise, y nos fuimos a tomar un café a stamburks.

—Pues si Pansy, desde el lunes Mione trabajara en el mismo lugar que yo

— Creo que te encariñaste mucho con ella

— Si tu lo dices, simplemente me agrada su compañía eso es todo

— Pues, a mí nunca me conseguiste trabajo

—Celos — me reí con ganas

—La verdad sí, pero no por eso eres tan importante

—Eres mi mejor amiga y eso no va a cambiar, a ella la quiero pero diferente nadie como tú

—Lo sé, lo sé

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Querido Diario:_

_Hace mucho que no escribo, pues mi Ron sigue en los entrenamientos para entrar en ligas mayores, por eso anda un poco nerviosa, al fin encontré trabajo gracias a Draco, y yo que decía que después de la escuela no lo volvería a ver, ahora lo veré de lunes a viernes. Espero que todo salga bien y por como están las cosas tendré que hablar con Ron y Harry pronto las únicas que lo saben son Luna y Ginny, creo quienes me entendieron después de todo._

_Hermione Granger_

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

_***-*/FINITO/*-***_

_**Gracias por la zanahoria y la lechuga. ;P**_

_**Pues ya estoy viendo lo de la sinceridad, pero así como es Ron **_

_**No, no, no!!!**_

_**Perdón por tardarme tanto, pero en recompensa subiré un **_

_**Song**__** –fan, espero que lo lean, lo disfruten, y me dejen muxossss reviews xD**_

_**Y también este cap. Esta largo.**_

_**Sigo aceptando vegetales, para una rica ensalada.**_

_***-Un saludo morado-***_


	5. La c3l3brac!0n

{Apariencias}

Cap. IV. La Celebración.

Los personajes aquí expuestos son de J. R., yo solo escribo historias alternas, que mi loca imaginación crea.

*-*-*-*-*-*--*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Ya es domingo y siento que aun tengo miles de cosas que hacer, antes de irme a trabajar.

—Buenos días — dije cuando lo vi en la cocina preparando un moka

—ah, Hola Herms, ¿quieres un poco de café?

—Por favor

—Como te fue, ayer ya no te oí llegar

—Los entrenamientos son cada vez más duros, pero el entrenador dice que dentro de unos días podría estar ya en las ligas mayores.

— m m m, que bien

—Por esa carita, supongo que conseguiste el trabajo

—pues si — por alguna extraña razón me sonroje

—Que bien, hace mucho tiempo que no vemos a nuestros amigos y si organizamos algo para festejar y reunirnos como en los viejos tiempos.

—Pero todavía hay mucho que hacer y el lunes ya tengo que trabajar — recordé mentalmente todo lo que tenía que organizar y solo de pensarlo me canse.

—Herms, si no te das tiempo para tus amigos, nunca lo tendrás. Vamos hay que invitarlos y yo te ayudo a cocinar.

—Ok, Ok, solo porque extraño mucho a todos. — y la verdad así es, bueno y también que esos encantadores ojos azules siempre logran convencerme.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Pues si invitamos a Theo, Ginny, Harry y Luna a la cena y en este mismo momento estoy, con el tiempo encima, bueno quizás exagero un poco ya solo falta arreglarme para recibirlos pero conociendo la puntualidad de Harry llega dentro de media hora.

Busque por todo el armario la ropa que escogí para la cena, un vestido purpura sin tirantes y unas zapatillas del mismo tono, me metí a la ducha, al salir me maquille muy levemente, me planche el pelo y me hice un chongo perfecto. Justo cuando iba bajando las escaleras sonó el timbre.

—Yo abro — dije apresurándome hacia la puerta

—Harry, Ginny.

—Hola Herms — dijeron al unisonó

— Que guapa

—Gracias Herms, tu también estas muy guapa hoy.

—Claro, toda una diseñadora y que se vea mal

—Hay Harry, si soy diseñadora pero de interiores, no tiene nada que ver con mi vestuario.

—Amor, no piensas dejar pasar a los invitados — se oyó la voz de Ron al fondo.

—Claro, Claro, si pasen por favor — dije un poco apenada.

Después de unos minutos, llego luna con un lindo vestido plateado y empezamos a platicar animosamente de los años pasados y de lo que había sido de nuestras vidas hasta ahora. Después de dos horas de plática pasamos al comedor.

— ¿Ya les dije que vamos a cenar? — dijo ron entusiasta y con misterio en la voz. Ese hombre solo piensa en comida.

—No.

—Pues, no —dijeron Harry y Ginny siguiéndole el juego

—Lasaña.

En ese momento tocaron de nuevo el timbre.

—Debe ser Theo yo abro. — dijo Luna

—Ok muchas gracias Lunera — Ron y sus malos apodos

Desde el comedor eche un vistazo a la puerta y vi cuando Luna le abría la puerta a Theo y el se quedaba con los ojos como platos al verla, al mismo tiempo ella se sonrojo.

—Hola, Theo.

—Te estábamos esperando — grito Ron

—Pero como no llegabas, decidimos cenar y llano hay nada —completo Harry

—Perdón es que tenía una cita de trabajo, y se alargo. — el pobre Theo no podía ni hablar bien de lo apenado que estaba.

—No le hagas caso a estos dos, solo están jugando — Ginny ya los estaba reprendiendo a los dos mientras yo invitaba a Theo al comedor. Después de que estuvo servida la comida empezamos de nuevo la plática que ahora se centraba en los trabajos de cada uno.

—Hermione y que carrera escogiste al fin

—Diseño de Interiores

—Y eso con que se come — todos empezaron a atragantarse con la comida un poco, por quererse reír al mismo tiempo.

—Theo, es una carrera muggle. Y para no hacerte la larga remodelo casas pero sin magia.

—Oh que bien. — La plática siguió, hablamos de los ex compañeros y sus trabajos y de los que definitivamente no habíamos vuelto a ver y gracias a eso salió el tema que no me hubiera gustado escuchar en este momento.

—De quien ya no he sabido es de la sanguijuela Malfoy. — dijo Harry, contando con los dedos hace cuantos meses o años no sabía de él.

—Y para que quieres saber de él, para que te haga la vida de cuadritos. — Ron contesto tratando de continuar el humor pero con una nota de rencor en su voz.

—Unos dicen que se murió, otros dicen que está uniendo fuerzas con los mortifagos, otros que se fue a vivir al mundo muggle — dijo Theo y en su segunda teoría le tembló la voz solo un poco pero todos lo notaron.

—La primera parece la más factible, pero sinceramente no creo — dijo Ginny pensativa

—La segunda, por Merlín Theo el nos ayudo muchos meses antes y se enfrento a todos los mortifagos. Y los Muggles por favor es Draco Malfoy recuerdas. — arremetió luna en cuanto Ginny dejo de hablar

— Pues eso sí, y tú qué opinas Herms — dijo Theo siguiendo la conversación que yo quería que acabara precisamente antes de que me pidieran que hablara.

—Por qué no simplemente dejamos que haga con su vida lo que quiera — dije nerviosa

—Si mejor dejemos lo por el bien de todos — los otros lo apoyaron, aunque Ron, Harry y Theo lo hicieron porque confundieron la nota de nerviosismo en mi voz en dolor por recordar lo que me había hecho.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

*-Narrado por Draco Malfoy-*

Por fin domingo, este fin de semana estuvo tan pesado el viernes fui a stamburks con pansy el sábado fuimos a un antro con varios ex – slitherin, pero yo hubiera preferido quedarme a leer un libro, son tan estúpidos y arrogantes. Hoy intentare descansar e ir a ocultarme en algún lugar antes de que Pansy llegue con alguno de sus planes.

—Draco, ya estás listo para ir de compras — demasiado tarde ya llego y apenas son las nueve de la mañana.

—Maldición, ¿ya viste que temprano es pansy?

—No, la verdad no. Pero entre más temprano mejor

—Y porque tengo que ir yo, mañana tengo que trabajar

— Por qué no vamos a ir a una tienda normal iremos una muggle — dijo con orgullo y entusiasmo

—Tú en una tienda muggle, ok solo por eso iré quiero verlo — baje a medio desayunar porque pansy presiona demasiado, mientras mi madre y ella conspiraban en mi contra. Me di una ducha y me puse lo primero que encontré unos jeans de mezclilla y una camisa negra. Y nos dirigimos a una prestigiosa plaza muggle.

Pasamos como por tres tiendas y Pansy ya venía como con diez bolsas.

—Protestas por que tú no te has comprado nada.

—Sera porque hemos entrado a puras tiendas de chicas — dije con un toque de sarcasmo

—Pues antes comprabas algo para cada una de tus mil novias

Cuando iba a contestarle oí que alguien me hablaba a lo lejos, y voltee automáticamente.

— Alex — dije sorprendido de verlo

—Hola, que gusto verte

— lo mismo digo

—Quien es la hermosa señorita que te acompaña

—Mi amiga Pansy Parkinson

—Mucho Gusto — dijo mi amiga, preparándose para engatusarlo, me reí para mis adentros

— El gusto es mío, me permites invitarlos a comer, ya es un poco tarde. — dijo el sonriente e ingenuo

—Muchas gracias, pero tenemos un poco de prisa — dijo Pansy, desde cuando la plática solo era de ellos

—Qué pena, pero otro día será

—Nos vemos el lunes

—Ok.

Pansy no espero ni a que se alejara para meterme en una tienda de accesorios y me hiso todas las preguntas que pudo sobre él. Pero de un momento deje de escucharla cuando vi un pequeño dije de ámbar con una pequeña H en el centro.

—¡¡Draco!! , DRACO!!

— ¿¿qué??

—En que te quedaste embobado, que no me haces caso

—En nada exactamente

—Ya dime

—En ese collar de ámbar — nos dirigimos hacia él, lo tome y se lo mostré ya en mis manos.

—Para Hermione verdad

— Pues sí, pero no sé si deba dárselo

— Cómpralo, y le dices que es por conseguir el empleo y ya está.

— Eres un genio

— Si ya lo sé, pero me asfixias — en cuanto la solté se rio bajo

Compre el dije y una cadena entrelazada de plata, la envolvieron en una canita hexagonal de color plateado y destellos dorados y nos fuimos hacia mi mansión.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

*-Narrado por Hermione-*

_Querido Diario:_

_Hoy fue un día bastante agotador pero lo que más da vueltas a mi cabeza es mi pasado para ser exacta mi pasado con Draco, se había borrado de mi memoria lo mal que me trato en el pasado, a veces dudo de su amistad pero no debería ser así bueno veremos qué pasa mañana._

_Hermione Granger._

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

_***-*/FINITO/*-***_

_**Ahora si me merezco Unos jitomates**_

_**Perdón por tardarme tanto**_

_**Pero mi vida se complicada últimamente**_

_**Por eso he decidido ponerme plazos fijos**_

_**Actualizare lunes y jueves**_

_**No estoy muy conforme con este cap. Pero bueno**_

_**Espero que Haiga sido de su agrado**_

_***-Un beso de caramelo-***_


	6. el primer dia

Apariencias

Cap. 5. El primer día

**Todos los personajes aquí usados que sean reconocidos son creación de J.R y no pretendo robármelos.**

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Hoy Hermione se levanto muy temprano, a pesar de que estaba muy cansada todavía por su atareado fin de semana, pues quería estar perfecta para su primer día de empleo. Se ducho y se puso un pantalón de vestir negro con un saco del misto tono, una blusa blanca de tres cuartos y unas zapatillas negras, ahora iba la parte más difícil de todo su arreglo su peinado. Saco una plancha muggle de su tocador se alació todo el cabello y se hizo un chongo perfecto se puso unos aretes de plata y se maquillo ligeramente.

— ¿Cómo me veo?

— Bien — dijo un pelirrojo mas dormido que despierto.

—Hoy tienes entrenamiento temprano, así que ya párate el desayuno estará listo en quince minutos. — dijo la castaña jalándole las cobijas a su marido.

—Aja — Hermione bajo deprisa las escaleras hizo jugo de naranja y corto un gran pedazo de melón, la mitad de la porción de ambas cosas las puso en un recipiente y un vaso con tapa respectivamente la otra la puso en el comedor con un tenedor.

—Ron, el desayuno ya está en la mesa, ya me voy porque se me hace tarde te quiero. — minutos después Ron bajo para desearle suerte a su amada pero esta ya no estaba el chico hizo una mueca y se dispuso a desayunar.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

—Buenos días, por fin entiendes lo que es ser puntual — dijo un chico de cabello rubio desde un BMW plateado.

—Tú siempre tan gracioso — dijo Hermione acercándose al coche. — Y ultimadamente que haces aquí.

—Trato de ser un caballero, súbete antes de que me arrepienta — dijo Draco con tono sarcástico

—Prefiero irme caminando

—Ya súbete, no hagas rabietas

—Ok, solo porque no quiero llegar tarde y ya me retrasaste.

— Lo que digas.

— ¿Que tu coche no era otro?

— Digamos que Pansy se encariño con él, y ya me resigne.

— mmm, que dadivoso te has vuelto

— Yo siempre, claro con mis amigos — auch (dolor) golpe bajo.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Después de un rato de discusiones y demás llegaron al gran edificio que desde hoy iba a hacer el trabajo de Hermione y hace ya bastante era el de Draco.

—Oye te compre algo

—a mi — dijo la castaña sorprendida

— No, le hablaba a mi carro

—ja ja, que gracioso.

— Ya enserio, cierra los ojos.

—No te atreverías a hacerme nada malo verdad

—Claro que no, ya ciérralos Granger

—Ok — El joven de cabellos rubios le puso la cajita hexagonal en las manos en la castaña con mucha delicadeza.

— Puedes abrirlos — Hermione vio la cajita y la abrió con cuidado de no romperla vio el dije y en sus ojos paso por unos segundos un ligero destello.

—Gracias, está muy lindo — Hermione se dejo guiar por sus emociones lo abrazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—No te emociones Granger, solo es porque conseguiste el empleo — Draco se bajo del auto, se acomodo la corbata y le abrió la puerta a la castaña.

— Aquí estamos. Mucha suerte, que te rompas una pierna Granger, cualquier cosa estoy en el cuarto piso, pero no me busques. — dijo el chico con tono bromista.

—m m m, supongo que gracias. Yo estoy en el tercero.

—Por cierto, espera, espera — grito Hermione y varias personas las voltearon a ver.

—Ahora que.

—Te tomas una foto conmigo para conmemorar el día

— Si con eso me dejas ir, lo hare — la verdad es que con esa cara no se le podía negar mucho a su amiga.

—Lo prometo — se acomodaron muy formales enfrente del edificio y le pidieron a un amigo de Draco que iba pasando por ahí que les tomara la foto.

**N/t: primera foto del álbum.**

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

— Hola señorita Granger y bienvenida a el equipo de trabajo de "La moda y el estilo hasta en el aire que respiras"™.

—Hola buenos días y gracias —dijo una tímida Hermione.

—Claro no la había visto bien, usted es la de la foto con el señor Malfoy.

—Sí, creo que si — de tantas personas en el mundo mi jefe me tomo esa foto que pena, estos pensamientos rondaban por la mente de la chica.

—bueno ya no te sonrojes queda olvidado el asunto.

—Bueno déjame presentarme soy Alexander Halley y mas que tu jefe seré tu amigo y asesor.

— Hola mucho gusto y gracias.

— Bueno pues manos a la obra. Empezaras de lo más difícil para que lo fácil no te cuesta absolutamente nada y poco a poco iras entendiendo el manejo de la compañía.

— Me parece perfecto ¿Dónde están los primeros planos?

—Ahorita te los traigo y por cierto así se habla.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

— Draco me puedes explicar que haces encerrado en el cuarto de servicio.

— ¿Como supiste que estoy aquí?

—Detecto tu ego a kilómetros

—No estoy de humor Granger.

— Me vas a contar que haces hay metido

—Metete Granger y aquí te explico

— Solo es un pretexto para aprovecharte de mi verdad

— Ya no seas payasa y entra, antes de que me vean. — la muchacha se metió sigilosamente en cuanto Draco acabo su oración

— Bueno ya dime

— Me escondo de Astoria

— ¿De quién?

— Astoria, una niña rica y boba que intenta seducirme y me acosa ya estoy cansado de ella.

— Si aja claro, tú y tu delirio de persecución.

— Enserio es verdad.

—Draki, draquito ¿Dónde estás? — se oyó una voz melosa e irritante.

— Aquí esta, aquí.

—Cállate — Draco le tapo la boca a Hermione mientras ella seguía balbuceando.

— Aquí estas — dijo una rubia con muy buenas curvas y un buen porte al abrir la puerta del cuarto donde se encontraban los chicos. Draco abrazo a Hermione inmediatamente.

—Astoria, no te das cuenta que estamos ocupados

— Quien es esa draqui — dijo la muchacha con cara de pocos amigos

—A no las he presentado ella es Hermione Jane Granger mi novia.

—Si es cierto eso — Draco pellizco a Hermione sin que la rubia se diera cuenta para que esta diera una respuesta acertada.

— Pues sí, soy su novia y por si no te diste cuenta estábamos ocupados así que hasta luego — la castaña le cerró la puerta en la cara a la rubia y cuando se aseguraron de que se había ido empezaron a hablar de nuevo.

— Aprendes rápido Granger

—Tengo buen maestro, quien mejor para enseñar que el rey de los prepotentes malcriados.

—Aja lo que tú digas.

— Y por cierto me debes una y muy grande. Qué buena primera impresión di.

— Yo no te obligue

— No solo me diste tamaño pellizco

— A eso no fue nada.

— Por lo menos deberías darme las gracias

— De nada

— Eres odiosoooooooo!!!

— Lo sé

— Ya me voy a trabajar antes de que noten mi ausencia

— Suerte.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

_**Lo prometido es deuda**_

_**Bueno estoy orgullosa de mi capitulo**_

_**Espero que les guste**_

_**Les cuento que la vida ha decidido sonreírme **_

_**Soy Feliz**_

_**Bueno espero que ustedes también**_

_**Reviews solo eso necesito **_

_**Muchas gracias a los que siguen esta historia**_

_**Los quiero **_

_**Bueno**_

_***-/ Un beso de café /-***_


	7. Prioridades

**Todos los personajes aquí usados que sean reconocidos son creación de J.R y solo los utilizo con fines de diversión**

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Por fin viernes, a Hermione le había ido muy bien en el trabajo toda la semana pero termino muy cansada para el viernes ya esperaba con ansias el fin de semana para descansar pero los planes no siempre resultan como los planeas.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

*-Narrado por Herms-*

— Hermione en cuanto termines los planos de la casa Cullen te vas a comer — dijo jefe sonriendo y saliendo de la oficina.

—Ok — ciertamente hoy no saldré a comer, creo que me falta más que cuando empecé.

— ¿Lista para irnos a comer? —grito un rubio molesto desde la entrada del piso, todos mis compañeros se voltearon hacia mí. No conteste hasta que el mismo rubio molesto llego hasta mi lado.

—Gracias por publicarlo.

—De nada, pero ya nos vamos o no. —dijo impaciente como siempre.

—No tengo mucho trabajo

—Puede esperar vamos, tengo mucha hambre

—Pues yo no, y tengo que terminar esto

—Hagamos un trato

— ¿Qué? — cada vez que el propone algo así, no sé si en verdad quiero oír lo que me va a decir

— Te ayudo a terminar, salimos a comer. Pero tú pagas la comida. — tengo que admitir que ahora si me conviene, si no estuviera en esta situación le diría algo así: "que no tienes otros amigos vete a comer y déjame trabajar" pero en verdad necesito ayuda y tengo mucha hambre.

—ok.

—Manos a la obra Granger — poco a poco iban pasando los minutos y todos en mi piso iban saliendo a comer, y nosotros no podíamos acabar. Lo peor fue que acabamos justo cuando todos empezaron a regresar.

—Terminamos — casi cantamos de satisfacción al unisonó — pero justo después caímos en cuenta de que ya era demasiado tarde.

—Creo que ya no comiste por mi culpa — dije apenada y porque no con un poco de remordimiento.

—Para la otra será Granger —a veces es tan comprensivo, aparte de que saco un yogurt de fresa y me lo dio

—Gracias.

—Nos vemos a la salida.

—Ok te espero en la entrada.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

*-Narrado por Malfoy-*

—Gracia por esperar Granger, estaba terminando asuntos pendientes. —dije abriendo la puerta del copiloto a mi amiga. Qué raro suena esa palabra a veces (alusión a la palabra "amiga")

—No te preocupes — dijo sonriendo y subiendo al coche.

—No creas que se me ha olvidado que me debes una comida he

—Yo tampoco, he olvidado que me debes un favor inmenso, gracias a Astoria — siempre un paso adelante, no puede ser.

—Tengo una idea

— ¿Otra?

—Sí, espero no salir perdiendo de nuevo. —, la culpabilidad siempre funciona. Un punto a mi favor.

— ¿Cuál?

—Vamos el domingo a comer, piensas lo que me vas a pedir a cambio de el favor que me hiciste y todos contentos.

—Me parece — dijo la castaña sonriendo

— Bueno nos vemos en el Restauran Geyna, a las 2:30. Y no puede haber cambio de planes porque el sábado no estaré en mi casa, iremos a Barcelona a pasear.

—Con todo y eso, acepto.

—Bueno, señorita hemos llegado a la esquina de su casa.

—Gracias, hasta el domingo.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

*-Narrado por Hermione-*

No te ha pasado, que cuando el mundo conspira en tu contra, enserio todo se pone de cabeza y no puedes evitarlo.

Sábado a las 3:00

—Herms espero que no lo haigas olvidado — dijo mi pelirrojo entusiasta

— Que habría de haber olvidado — que no sea nada relacionado con mañana, mañana no por favor.

—Tiene que ver con migo, con las súper estrellas, y el deporte — hice una búsqueda rápida en mi cabeza y encontré el dato. Tuve miedo de preguntar.

— ¿Mañana empiezas a jugar en ligas mayores?

—Exacto mi amor, y te dedicare mi primer partido a ti. — como se me pudo olvidar, que voy a hacer por que mañana

—Gracias, y ¿a qué hora es?

— A la 1:50 de la tarde, y mi hermana pasara por ti y creo que Luna también.

—Ok, estaré lista y esperándolas — o no, tengo que localizar a Draco.

—Bueno mi amor yo ya me voy a los entrenamientos, nos vemos mañana me aplaudes mucho.

—Adiós, Te Amo.

—Yo también Herms — me dio un beso fugaz en la boca y se fue.

Después de esa despedida trate de localizar a Draco por cielo mar y tierra y no lo encontré por ningún lado, mencionando que mi celular se me olvido en mi coche y por los Muggles de Barcelona y los de Londres no era posible mandarle un patronus.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Domingo a la 1:30

—Te notas preocupada Herms — dijo luna

—Tiene razón algo te pasa — la secundo Ginny

—No solo es un poco de trabajo — dije esperando que me creyeran

—No te creo

—Paso algo con Draco, mi hermano ya lo sabe. — dijo Ginny con angustia en la voz

—NO, no. Te digo que nada mas es el trabajo.

—No preocupes, disfruta el partido. Ya habrá tiempo para todo —dijo Luna sonriéndome. Si claro hasta para que Malfoy me maté

La verdad no disfrute para nade el partido, gritaba me paraba y abucheaba cuando los demás lo hacían, Constantemente volteaba al reloj para ver si todavía podía llegar pero todo fue inútil.

Cuando el partido termino, todos nos fuimos a un restaurant a celebrar el debut y el campeonato de mi esposo. Tuve que fingir muy bien mi desesperación frente a el, pero en realidad quería salir corriendo.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

*-Narrado por Draco-*

—Llegue a las 2:00 en punto al restaurant para apartar una mesa y claro para ganarle a Granger pero nunca llego, después me acorde que el pelos de Zanahoria iba a debutar en las ligas mayores y que ella estaría festejando por eso te llame.

—Hay Draco, tienes una cara de tristeza.

— Me dejaron plantado Pansy, que cara quieres que tenga — dije subiendo mi voz un poco

—Pero tu cara no es por el golpe al ego, si no porque no llego.

— ¿Cuál es la diferencia? — dije desesperado

— Estas triste porque te diste cuenta de sus prioridades.

—Es que le dije que no me podía fallar, pero no tenía que irse con esa basura de Wesley.

—Draco, no seas infantil ya no estamos en Howarts, y por lo tanto ella tampoco es una mujer libre está casada.

— Ya lo sé, yo solo la veo como una amiga. Pero me molesta que me haiga dejado aquí como idiota esperándola.

—Yo solo te digo Draco ten cuidado y recuerda que ahora Hermione tiene como prioridad su familia.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

_***-*/FINITO/*-***_

_**Perdón, perdón**_

_**Pero mi mundo anda de cabeza**_

_**Por eso me tarde tanto**_

_**Hago cada tontería**_

_**Le deje de hablar a la persona que amo y que al mismo tiempo**_

_**Es mi mejor amigo**_

_**Bueno lo superare**_

_**No estoy muy orgullosa **_

_**Pero la esencia esta.**_

_**Los quiero **_

_**Reviews porfitas**_

_***-Un beso de caramelo-***_

_**Para endulzarles un poco su existencia**_

_**A y respecto a la pregunta espera se paciente poco apoco se verá lo que va a pasar con estos dos locos.**_


	8. Distancias

**Los personajes reconocidos aquí son de J. R. Una escritora llena de talento, por crear a mi Draco.**

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

Lunes, te hubiera gustado que hubiera una gran tormenta, o que por lo menos tuvieras gripe de góndola para no ir a trabajar y así no ver a Draco, hasta que estuvieras lista o al menos resignada para su enojo e indiferencia por que lo conocías muy bien y así seria. Pero por desgracia no tenias ninguna excusa por la cual faltar. Te levantaste te metiste a la ducha todavía sin ganas. Saliste convencida de que lo podrías soportar y sabiendo que primero que nada estaba tu responsabilidad.

Saliste corriendo, de nuevo se te había hecho tarde y todo por tu incontrolable cabello. Y ahí estaba él recargado en su coche leyendo un periódico. Te quedaste paralizada un momento, no entendías porque estaba ahí, o quizá era una alucinación.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

*- Narrado por Hermione -*

— Buenos Días — dije un tanto nerviosa, hiso a un lado el quisquilloso y me vio con una sonrisa en el rostro. Definitivamente ese no era el Draco que yo conocía.

— Buenas noches, diría yo. ¿Cuándo te vas a volver puntual? — sonreí, avergonzada.

—Vas a sonrojarte todo el día, o te gustaría ir, por ejemplo a trabajar — dijo sarcástico, y me abrió la puerta del copiloto. Me subí y me quede callada unos minutos, por no saber qué decir. Hasta que me decidí a abordar el tema de ayer. Aunque claro no tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo, pero mi conciencia me remordía al no darle una explicación o algo.

— ¿Y cómo te fue el fin de semana? — dije como quitándole importancia al tema. El no respondió al instante, probablemente pensando en su respuesta.

—Pues en Barcelona hay mucho que ver, el arco del triunfo, construcciones del siglo XVI, los parques llenos de cultura. Mi mama quedo impresionada con la iglesia de la sagrada familia. El domingo jamás llegaste pero la comida estuvo bien. Claro he tenido mejores fines de semana pero tampoco me puedo quejar. — repito este Draco en definitiva yo no lo conozco.

— Que bien — fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir.

—Claro, Con lo que me faltaba que alguien me dejara esperándolo, como si yo tuviera su tiempo. Se me había olvidado gracias por eso Granger. — dijo bromeando y con despreocupación.

— No me refería a eso tonto. — atacada por la risa de su sarcasmo.

— Se a lo que te referías.

— De todos modos discúlpame por no llegar, pero no contaba con el juego de Ron y en verdad era importante para él.

— No te preocupes, ya sabía que tienes mala memoria. Y me acorde que la comadreja tenía su "gran" partido dequidditch. Así que me tome la libertad de invitar a Pansy. Y ya vez todo salió bien. Pero ya bájate del auto o ¿en verdad no piensas trabajar hoy? ¡Porque yo sí! — dijo bajándose del coche y abriéndome la puerto nos despedimos y cada quien se fue a su piso.

Me encanta mi trabajo, aunque muchos digan que no soy o era la mejor persona para remodelar interiores lo disfruto mucho, casi como si fuera una diversión o no una obligación, todos pretendían que trabajara en el ministerio pero cuando trato siquiera pensar en que sería estar ahí, mi mente se llena de imágenes de luces verdes y cadáveres de un pasado que siempre estará ahí atormentando a todos los que vivimos en él, la realidad ya no abandonara nuestras mentes. Pero no sé ni porque pienso en esto ya casi es hora del almuerzo y Draco no se ha aparecido por aquí, aunque tampoco tendría por qué venir.

No pues nunca llego y desayune una barra de fresa que tenía en mi bolsa ya que no me dio tiempo de salir, por esperar al rubio que nunca llego.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Han pasado un mes y siempre es lo mismo de lunes a viernes, sales de tu casa apresurada con la duda en la cabeza "Estará ahí en la mañana con su carro reluciente esperándome como ayer". Y si efectivamente lo está, siempre puntual, siempre con gafas negras, siempre diciéndote que aprendas a llegar temprano. Cuando salen del trabajo es al revés tu lo esperas con tus planos en las manos y el llega excusándose con el trabajo ya sin las gafas pero más relajado, supones que para él como para ti el trabajo es más bien un pasatiempo y te alegras por ello. Los fines de semana también han sido lo mismo el no se aparece por tu vida después de despedirse el viernes a las 2 y vuelve a parecer el lunes a las 11 de la mañana, mientras tú ves a tus viejos amigos, van a fiestas, a partidos de quidditch, juegan cartas.

Pero porque abría de haber cambiado algo, porque Draco si está contigo, pero no como antes, creías a ver entablado una relación más o menos fuerte de amistad y te das cuenta que solo son compañeros de trabajo y más aun, solo se porta bien contigo por pura cortesía y cordialidad. Por más que le dabas vueltas al asunto no encontrabas una sola razón del distanciamiento, hasta que recordaste que la última vez que salieron juntos al almuerzo fue antes de dejarlo plantado, pero ahora que lo sabías entendías menos aun, el día que lo enfrentaste lo tomo muy a la ligera y ni siquiera se veía enojado, no creías que en verdad le hubiera molestado o al menos no tanto. Para sacarte de dudas mañana lo enfrentarías.

—Herms, Herms, ¿estás ahí? — oíste la voz de Harry

—eh, eh. Así Harry.

— Te toca tirar los dados — dijo luna poniéndolos en tu mano, los tiraste y cayeron en tres, avanzaste tu peón y siguieron jugando y platicando animadamente. Al final Theodore fue el único ganador absoluto y lo bañaron en cerveza de mantequilla, después cada quien se embargo en pequeñas conversaciones. Después de la media noche Ron y tú se despidieron, a los demás no les gusto mucho pero tú estabas agotada y mañana tendrías que ir a trabajar. Por fin llegaron a la comodidad de su alcoba y ahí platicaron tu Ron como hace mucho no lo hacían, de sus miedos, sus nuevas metas y sus alegrías, de verdad te sentías bien por la charla aunque no del todo ya que todavía en un pequeño rincón de tu mente te dolía no poder decirle a él ni a la mayoría de tus amigos sobre tu supuesta amistad con cierto rubio.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

*- Narrado por Ron Wesley -*

Herms ya estaba muy cansada y se acurruco en mis brazos para dormir, a veces le extraño mucho se muestra tan distante, tan fría. Probablemente es por el trabajo, como recuerdo aquellos días en que nos quedábamos horas y horas platicando, diciendo cualquier tontería, besándonos, pero hoy las cosas han cambiado y ambos tenemos obligaciones. Bueno a menos hoy volvimos a vivir un poquito de lo que era antes salimos con nuestros amigos y cuando regresamos a casa se nos fueron de nuevo las horas charlando. Aunque se que me oculta algo, y eso me preocupa pero no puedo invadir su privacidad.

— Buenas Noches Herms — susurre y la bese en la frente

— Te amo — volví a murmurar y me dispuse a dormir.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

*- Narrado por Draco Malfoy -*

Me sorprendió al ver a Granger salir tan temprano de su casa y dirigirse muy decidida hacia mí, con esa actitud cualquiera tendría un podo de miedo o algo.

— Buenos Días — creo que dijo y se subió al carro

— Buenos Días — dije automáticamente y dispuesto a no hablar como me había mantenido el último mes, aunque de verdad me impresionara su nueva actitud. Y así fue ninguno de los dos hablamos hasta que llegamos a el gran edificio donde trabajábamos.

—Hasta la salida Gren…. —No me dejo terminar, porque me sujeto del brazo y me puso frente a ella.

— Vamos a ir a almorzar hoy pasas por mí, y te quiero ahí temprano — me soltó, y pues claro me fui sin decirle nada, su tono era uno al que no me podía negar ni yo ni nadie.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Pase por ella y prácticamente ya estaba esperándome en la puerta, jamás había visto a Granger así al menos conmigo no, claro la había visto con los bobos y era muy divertido ver su cara de perplejidad y de sumisión. Pero ahora no es lo mismo ya que ahora yo soy el que está en su misma situación.

— Nos vamos — pregunto sacándome de su piso casi enseguida.

— Cálmate, donde vamos con tanta prisa — le dije soltándome el brazo de su agarre.

— Ya te lo dije a almorzar — me volvió a sujetar, caminamos 2 cuadras y llegamos a una cafetería bastante humilde, me dijo que pidiera lo que quisiera y ella hiso lo mismo. Terminamos bastante rápido, me levante para irme, pero ella me detuvo de nuevo.

—Quiero hablar

— Ya lo estamos haciendo

— Sobre algo en específico — torció los ojos

— Te escucho

— Quiero saber porque ya no te portas como antes conmigo, quiero que me digas porque cambiaste desde aquel domingo que no llegue. Si yo se que te falle, pero no es para tanto y creo que te pedí una disculpa y la aceptaste de muy buena manera o ¿no es así?

— Es tu imaginación Hermione, nada ha cambiado, no tendría porque y menos por una tontería como esa.

— Tienes razón nada tendría por qué haber cambiado, ¡pero si cambiaron las cosas y quiero saber por qué!

— Está bien, está bien. Simplemente entendí que tienes una familia o bueno recién comenzaste una y que yo no tengo por qué exigirte tiempo que no tienes, y reclamar tu presencia como si no supiera que tú tienes que estar con tu marido en vez de estar con migo. — Me detuve por que la odiosa de Granger empezó a llorar de risa.

— Perdón, perdón, es que es tan tonto lo que me acabas de decir — dijo por fin cuando le paso su ataque de risa.

— Para mí no es nada tonto, es simplemente la verdad — le respondí ofendido por sus tontas risas

— Bueno entonces es por eso, mira si es cierto estoy casada pero no esclavizada o recluida a una prisión , por consiguiente no tengo que estar como mi amo, señor, esclavizador o como le quieras llamar las veinticuatro horas del día, ¿cierto? Y tengo todo el derecho de tener una vida individual, con amigos, trabajo y todo eso ¿o no? Y tú eres eso Malfoy un amigo que quiero conservar siempre o al menos mientras me sirvas — y me guiño un ojo.

— Ya entendí Granger no quiero más sermones, bueno ya vámonos o ¿cómo llegaste temprano por fin al trabajo ahora piensas llegar tarde del almuerzo?

— Ya vámonos — y sonrió durante todo el camino, no dijo ni una palabra.

Pero yo ya no puedo cambiar mi actitud, quiero a Granger pero por eso mismo lo hago, bueno tal vez no por ella, si no por mí. No quiero acostumbrarme a ella y que un día cualquiera la comadreja descubra nuestra amistad y ella se aleje de mí y yo este como un tonto tan acostumbrado a ella como para necesitarla tanto como a mí mismo. Perdón Granger pero yo ya no puedo confiar en ti.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Pensaste que todo cambiaria después de tu conversación con él, te sentías feliz, por haber solucionado tus problemas, eran amigos otra vez y nada importaba, pero por tu misma felicidad no te diste cuenta que el camino de regreso era exactamente igual, nada había cambiado, el seguía indiferente como si no existieras, Pasaron los días, las semanas y hasta empezaron las vacaciones no sabías que hacer, ya no sabias como actuar, en tus momentos de mas grande frustración, querías gritarle reprocharle que si no te quería en su vida simplemente no hubiera hecho tanto por ti, que se fuera que no necesitabas de su absurda cordialidad, que simplemente su indiferencia fuera completa. Pero cuando estaba frente a ti, no tenías el valor de hacer nada por el miedo de que te tomara la palabra y otra vez solo fuera un extraño en tu vida.

Y ahora lo extrañabas mas, te sentías sola terriblemente sola, Ron la persona que mas amabas y que debería estar a tu lado no lo estaba, estaba en un campeonato de quidditch al otro lado del continente y regresaría hasta en un par de semanas, Ginny y Harry se habían tomado un mes sabático lejos de sus niños, Luna y Theodore estaban haciendo una edición especial del Quisquilloso en Alaska y tu simplemente sola con un tus dos últimas semanas de vacaciones que no disfrutaste en lo más mínimo porque todos te dejaron sola con tus demonios interiores solo hay una cosa que te hace feliz, pero también infeliz por no poder decírselo a nadie, no más bien porque nadie está disponible para decírselo.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

*- Narrado por Draco -*

— Me podrías decir que te atormenta no has disfrutado tus vacaciones para nada, pareces poseído, como si no estuvieras en este planeta — dijo Pansy en un tono que expresaba meditación con anterioridad.

— No exageres, lo hoy no estoy de humor como para divertirme — le conteste malhumorado.

— Es que no es de hoy Draco, las últimas dos semanas has estado así y ya no lo aguanto, o me dices que te pasa o lo investigo — dijo a manera de advertencia. Y como estoy seguro de que cuando dice algo, no lo hace a la ligera… pese a que no me gusta demostrar lo que pienso y mucho menos lo que siento, Pansy es peor que una madre me conoce demasiado bien y no sirve de nada ocultárselo, terminara por descubrirme y será mucho peor.

— Me siento mal, extraño algo, más bien a alguien y no sé qué hacer.

— Como siempre, no puedes decirme todo de una vez, siempre tienes que hacer todo más difícil de lo que se supone que es hay Draco ¿Cuándo vas a cambiar? — termino con un clásico ademan de resignación, mientras llamo aun elfo domestico para que nos trajera dos cafés expresos.

— ¡¿Tú crees que es fácil, ir contándole a todo el mundo lo que piensas dejando atrás tu privacidad o qué?!

— Somos amigos, prácticamente desde que salimos del vientre de nuestras madres, deberías tenerme un poco de confianza — dijo con un tono falso de indignación.

— No dramatices, ya te lo contare, solo dame mi espacio, déjame respirar — tome mi tasa y bebí todo su contenido como para darme valor, y le pedí al elfo que nos trajera otras dos tasas.

— Ok, ok. Pero para impulsarte, no diré una palabra hasta que termines de contarme qué diablos te sucede. — Ya no quise discutir por que cuando Pansy se pone en ese plan no hay poder humano ni sobrehumano que la haga cambiar de opinión. Así que espero a que empezara.

— Pues…. Este… es sobre Granger…. — Me detuve súbitamente al terminar de pronunciar su apellido, para analizar la expresión de mi amiga pero nada cambio seguía atenta con su tasa de café en la mano. — La extraño, creo que me acostumbre a ella de cierto modo, a su compañía, a su cerebro lleno de confusión, pero al mismo tiempo yo tengo la culpa, si quisiera estaría aquí conmigo, pero desde el día que me hablaste de sus prioridades no puedo sacarme de cabeza a la comadreja, que el día que se entere la sacara de mi vida de un tirón y yo estaré como un tonto sin poder hacer nada y eso me enfurece. Y lo peor es que tal vez tenga razón en alejarla de mí, yo era un completo patán en Howarts y le hice mucho daño a ella y a sus bobos amigos y bueno a su ahora "adorado esposo" y claro no tienen por qué entender ahora que he cambiado y la quiero de una forma extraña pero la quiero, así como es con su espesa maraña de pelos, sus cambios de humos, y sus mangoneos. —Me calme para meditar yo mismo todo lo que dije y después agregue — Básicamente eso es todo, y no quiero que te burles Parkinson, por que mira que no tengo mucho humor el día de hoy — Todo el tiempo que hable ella no dijo ni una palabra, ni un gesto solo bebía de su café y meditaba sinceramente no sabía que pasaba por su mente a pesar de que yo la conocía también como ella a mí.

— Hay mi Draco, creo que tienes la cabeza tan atolondrada como esa rata de biblioteca, ¿yo jamás te dije que te alejaras de ella o sí? Simplemente te situé en tu realidad para que no te ilusionaras. Y perdón pero eres un tonto si yo tuviera un novio o hijos te alejarías de mi solo por eso, no verdad, tu siempre sabrás que tienes tu lugar conmigo y que nadie por mucho que yo lo quiera te lo quitara pues es exactamente lo mismo con ella. Y eres doblemente tonto porque esos _Grifybobos,_ no tienes por qué juzgarte, gracias a ti fueron los héroes, ¿tú hiciste el plan maestro para derrotar al señor oscuro enfrentándote a todos los que querías o no? Y si te juzgaran que no te importe si tú la aprecias y ella tiene ánimos o quiere estar contigo manda al carajo todo lo demás. Lo importante es que tú estés bien. Pero lo principal sabes que no te estoy imponiendo nada reflexiona todo lo que te dije y después toma tus propias decisiones. Aquí estoy para apoyarte siempre aunque te comportes como un tarado.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

_Hermione:_

_Mi amor siento decirte que empatamos el último partido y se impugnaron otros dos, así que tendré que estar más tiempo lejos de ti, sabes que te amo y que estos días son muy tristes. Pero pronto estaré contigo de nuevo y disfrutaremos los días juntos. También te llevare un obsequio a ti y a nuestros amigos. _

_Ron._

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Después de meditarlo bastante tiempo, te decides, quiere mucho a tu amigo y te sientes en la obligación de ayudarlo. Así que iras a ver a esa mujer aunque no la quieras ni tantito y trataran si ella se presta y aunque no de solucionar la situación con Draco, porque si se lo dejas a él das el asunto por muerto. Sales de la ducha te pones un vestido de un verde esmeralda, te pones tu capa favorita, te subes a tu auto y te diriges a su casa….

Te paras justo enfrente de la puerta, esperando que no haiga personas que interfieran con tu misión, respiras y tocas el timbre…

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

***-*/FINITO/*-***

**Yo lo sé, yo lo se **

**Me tarde demasiado en actualizar**

**Pero entre exámenes, vacaciones, influenza, exámenes**

**Bloqueos, perdidas, simplemente me era imposible**

**Espero haber mejorado mi narración**

**Y que les agrade este capitulo **

**Y por sobre todo que todavía tengan ganas de leerme **

**Bueno espero que estén bien **

**xD**


	9. Visita inesperada

Apariencias VIII

**Los personajes reconocidos aquí son de J. R. Yo solo escribo historias alternas**

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

_-*Flash Back*- _

Después de meditarlo bastante tiempo, te decides, quiere mucho a tu amigo y te sientes en la obligación de ayudarlo. Así que iras a ver a esa mujer aunque no la quieras ni tantito y trataran si ella se presta y aunque no de solucionar la situación con Draco, porque si se lo dejas a él das el asunto por muerto. Sales de la ducha te pones un vestido de un verde esmeralda, te pones tu capa favorita, te subes a tu auto y te diriges a su casa….

Te paras justo enfrente de la puerta, esperando que no haiga personas que interfieran con tu misión, respiras y tocas el timbre…

***-***

Oyes el timbre, pero no esperas a nadie, a menos que, Ron te tenga una sorpresa, pero enseguida desechas la idea tú conoces muy bien a Ron y el no es así. Aun así tratas de arreglarte un poco, te lavas la cara y te vuelves a maquillar. El timbre no deja de sonar. Abres la puerta y te encuentras con algo que de verdad no esperabas, que jamás te hubiera pasado por la cabeza ni en un mundo lejano.

— Buenos días Granger — dijo tu invitada entrando a tu casa.

— Buenos días — repetiste atónita

— Bueno, bueno, tienes un lugar donde sentarnos a charlar y un buen café — dijo observando a su alrededor y como si esta cita hubiera estado apuntada en la agenda de ambas.

—ah, ah, sí, pasa y ponte cómoda mientras yo voy a preparar dos capuchinos — ya no te quedaba de otra ya estaba aquí, solo esperabas que no fuera a humillarte en tu propia casa porque sería lo último que te faltaba, le señalaste tu sala, y te dirigiste a la cocina a preparar no dos tazas sino una tetera entera de capuchino.

Después de mucho esperar, regreso Granger con una jarra llena de café y dos tazas, como extrañabas a los elfos domésticos, pero bueno tampoco sabias como empezar esa conversación tan extraña, pero bueno lo que sea por tu querido Draco.

— Bueno de que quieres que hablemos — dijo ella sirviéndote un espumoso café y extendiéndotelo.

— A caso no adivinas Granger — dijo aquella mujer que te parecía tan extraña, y más en tu casa, no la habías visto bien desde que salieron de Howarts, solo un par de veces pero muy de lejos gracias a Draco, pero era tan hermosa, con un porte que tu dudabas poseer y aun peor siempre tuvo una relación extraña o que jamás pudiste aventurar de que se trataba con tu amigo o ex – amigo Draco y claro tu lo sabías ese era el tema de conversación, pero no podías decírselo era demasiado vergonzoso admitirlo.

— La verdad no Parkinson, no logro imaginar una sola razón para que estés aquí, espero que no tomes como descortés a mi respuesta — sus labios decían que no lo sabían pero sus ojos no te podían mentir ella sabía perfectamente que el tema a tratar era Draco.

— Pero no me digas Parkinson, me llamo Pansy querida. Y que poca imaginación tienes, vengo a hablar sobre Draco. — Dijo la morena, al principio muy amable y después como recriminándome, matando tus ilusiones de llevar una plática sana.

— Pues si vienes a decirme que me aleje de él, porque solo es tuyo, o algo parecido, quiero decirte que no tienes por qué preocuparte más por eso, el mismo me trata como si no existiera. Y por lo tanto daríamos por terminada esta charla. — Con cada palabra que pronunciabas se te agotaba el valor, el orgullo, te quedabas vacía, no podías luchar por algo que ya estaba perdido, de todos modos como competirías contra ella, siendo lo que era, y estando tan cerca de él todo el tiempo. Tu misma lo recordabas como hablaba de ella, con admiración, con respeto, con amor, como el mismo te había dicho que le había regalado su carro sin objeción alguna. Ella simplemente se rio de tu contestación y espero un tiempo pertinente a que terminaras de hablar.

—— Perdona por la burla, pero de verdad que eres graciosa. Y creo que para la ocasión se me hace más adecuado un buen whiskey de fuego. — no dijiste nada, porque de verdad no entendías nada, pero de algo estabas segura, esta plática tenía que afectarte lo menos posible, Recogiste las tazas de café y la tetera y te fuiste hasta la cocina buscando las botellas de la bebida alcohólica, en cuanto la encontraste regresaste a la sala con hielos, dos botellas para que escogiera la que mejor le pareciera, ya que tu no sabías nada sobre el tema y dos vasos altos.

De nuevo Granger, tardo demasiado y te dio tiempo de recorrer su casa con la mirada y era un poco extraña, pero bastante acogedora. También te hiso pensar las consecuencias de esta visita ya que Draco te mataría si se llegara a enterar, así que tendrías que llevar este asunto con cuidado. Por fin entro.

— Encontré de dos marcas diferentes, escoge la que más te agrade — dijo la castaña, ya suponías que no sabía nada sobre alcohol, bueno observaste las botellas las dos tenían un sabor exquisito pero escogiste la más fuerte para la ocasión, serviste los dos vasos hasta la mitad y comenzaste a hablar.

— Querida, quisiera aclarar unos puntos contigo, para que no haiga malos entendidos, primero; Draco y yo jamás tuvimos absolutamente nada, amorosamente hablando, lo quiero mucho pero mi cariño es más bien fraternal y viceversa. Segundo: El no tiene ni la más remota idea de que me encuentro aquí, y sinceramente no me agradaría mucho que se enterara. Tercera; Aunque pienses que soy una escoria y sea poco creíble quiero ayudarlos, bueno más bien a él, él te quiere y sufre por tu ausencia, entonces yo me encargare de que su amistad vuelva a fluir. — Me quede perpleja y prácticamente tomamos el vaso juntas y bebimos todo el contenido, volví a servir de nuevo los vasos, con la medida que ella había impuesto.

— Porque razón quieres hacer esto, yo comparada contigo bueno, además tu me odias o no, o por lo menos piensas que nuestra amistad no es lo mejor. — dijo con la perplejidad en el rostro y bebió el contenido de su vaso.

— Creo que necesitas pomada en el cerebro, no entendiste lo que te dije, bueno te lo explicare de nuevo. Lo hago por Draco, jamás oye bien jamás tuve ni pretendo tener una relación amorosa con mi mejor amigo, y tal vez tengas razón no eres la mejor opción como amiga para él, pero si él te quiere yo te quiero es un regla, pero claro si tu le haces daño yo te odio y te crucio y eso también es una regla así que tu sabes. — Bebió su vaso y esta vez ella sirvió.

Pues no la pasamos hablando todo el día, entre otras cosas me entere que la intención de sus padres era casarlos, y que ella vivió los primeros tres años de su vida amándolo, más bien como a un juguete, pero después se dio cuenta que eso era lo que querían sus padre y no ellos, así que se volvieron muchos amigos, y ella lo conoce también que puede saber lo que piensa con solo un gesto, aunque él no sea muy expresivo, de un momento a otro también parecía que yo la conocía desde hace mucho años ella igual a mí, le tenía confianza, más un la tenia cariño, aunque todo Howarts había pensado en ella como la peor escoria y la mas presumida de todo Slytherin , claro tal vez la superaba su clon malvado Draco. Pero ahora todo eso quedaría en el pasado para siempre.

— y tu marido, ¿tiene la costumbre de no llegar a dormir, o supo que yo vendría y decidió abstenerse de venir?

— Ninguna de las dos Pansy, es que juega quidditch y se fue de gira por largo tiempo.

—La verdad yo no sé mucho de familia, pero creo que no ha de ser muy agradable estar sola largas temporadas, siempre esperando a alguien.

—Pues la verdad no lo es, muchas veces me pregunto si siquiera se acuerda de mí, ni siquiera tengo manera de comunicarme con él la mayoría de las veces. Como por ejemplo hoy, que estaba tan feliz y moría por gritárselo a alguien, pero simplemente me encuentro sola — dijiste sin pensarlo simplemente porque lo sentías, por que el alcohol ya estaba haciendo efecto en ti, porque era la verdad estabas sola, y las lágrimas empezaron a rodar por tus mejillas.

Lo primero que hiciste al verla así fue abrazarla, en realidad fue más por instinto porque tú en realidad jamás habías sabido como entrar a ese mundo tan extraño de las lagrimas, tu y Draco jamás lloraban, al menos no en presencia de otros. — No seas tonta Granger me tienes a mí, y a Draco. Y aquí estoy para compartir tu alegría claro si tu quieres.

—entre sollozos lograste decirlo, lograste decir lo que tanta alegría te daba por primera vez, algo que te devolvería a Ron de alguna forma y también la felicidad. Pansy se quedo perpleja en cuanto te oyó, era como si la hubieran desconectado de este mundo.

—Embarazada… embarazada, embarazada… embarazada, embarazada… embarazada…Resonaba en tu cabeza con otra palabra Draco….Draco… Draco….Draco, por que como lo tomaría el, tu sabias perfectamente que la amaba aunque ni el mismo se diera cuenta, no podías creerlo, porque le gustaba complicarse tanto la vida a tu mejor amigo. Con todo esto en la cabeza felicitaste a Granger y brindaron por el nuevo integrante de la familia.

Seguirán hablando y bebiendo por mucho más tiempo hasta que las dos no se puedan siquiera mover de su estado etílico, se quedaran dormidas y abrazadas hasta que la luz de un nuevo día salga a relucir.

Pansy se duchara en la casa de Hermione su nueva amiga, le prestara un poco de ropa para nada de su estilo pero no sería correcto llegar con la misma ropa con la que salió de casa ayer. Con un buen café planearan que hacer con Draco, y se despedirán prometiendo que Draco jamás sabría de esta pequeña visita de la que habían resultado cosas tan inesperadas.

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

**Me tarde demasiado en actualizar lo sé de hecho ya estaba terminado este Cap. desde hace bastante tiempo, solo tenía que terminarlo un poco, pero la tarea, los amigos, las vacaciones, las depresiones, no me dejaban bueno espero que les agrade lo que lean y recuerden un fanfiction con reviews es un fanfiction feliz…XD**


End file.
